The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an air system for an agricultural harvester.
Generally, harvesters include multiple drums distributed across a width of the harvester. Each drum is configured to harvest crops along a row as the harvester proceeds across a field. For example, a drum of a cotton harvester may include a rotor with spindles that revolve about the rotor to remove cotton bolls from cotton plants. The harvested goods and other agricultural materials (e.g., chaff, foliage) may be directed through outlets to a bin, baler, or to the field. Unfortunately, during processing, the agricultural product may accrete (e.g., wind or accumulate) about the components of the harvester, particularly when the agricultural product has a high moisture content and/or when a large volume of agricultural product is processed by the harvester. Thus, a harvesting period may be limited to certain hours of the day when the humidity and/or moisture of the crop are relatively low, for example. Furthermore, the harvesting capacity of the harvester may be limited.